<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On A Cold Autumn's Night by goodboylupin (somebetterwords)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200837">On A Cold Autumn's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin'>goodboylupin (somebetterwords)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A String of Christmas Lights [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sirius's job to keep them all warm at night. He can do that without getting up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A String of Christmas Lights [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On A Cold Autumn's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For pixelated's holiday prompt list</p><p>beta'ed once again by Katt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Sirius Black woke from his sleep to darkness and frigid cold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For one terrifying, heart stopping moment, the thought flashed through his mind: <em>Dementors</em>? But no, there was no fear with the cold, no desolation working its way into his bones. The air did not smell of anguish, his ears did not ring with the echoes of screams and spellfire and death. He thought of James’s smile, Lily’s eyes, Remus’s kiss, Harry’s laughter, and the thoughts stayed safe and untainted in his own mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, not Dementors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned his head to look out the window, and saw the branches of a cherry tree sparkling with the first frost of winter, earlier than they would have anticipated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beside him, Remus grunted and turned over. “The fire went out,” he accused, words slurred with sleep, and pulled the bedclothes up to his chin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The fire didn’t go out,” Sirius said, reasonably sure though he had not gone downstairs to check and had no intention of leaving the cozy confines of their bed to do so. “I just had it set to smoulder overnight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“’S your turn to take care of the fire.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius grabbed his watch from the nightstand to check the time — five in the morning. “You know,” he began. “Harry won’t wake up for another hour, at least.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That woke Remus up. “Oh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius hummed a confirmation. “Can’t remember the last time we had such a long stretch of morning to enjoy one other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus looked over Sirius’s shoulder at the pitch black of a sky before dawn. Sirius knew what he was thinking, that this really wouldn’t count as morning sex by most reasonable standards.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As parents to such an active early bird as Harry, their standards were not reasonable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bit... nippy for that, don’t you think?” Remus asked with an arched brow, tamping down a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll warm you up,” Sirius promised. He cupped Remus’s knees and spread his legs apart, crawling into the space between them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus giggled and threw his head back, letting Sirius nip at his neck. He wrapped his legs tight around Sirius’s hips and snuck his hands under the warm cotton of his old band tee, warming his fingers against the ridges of Sirius’s spine. “Love you,” he murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Love you,” Sirius murmured back, reaching for the drawstring of his sleep trousers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock sounded on their door, and they pulled away from each other as if electrified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dadfoot?” Harry called from the other side of the door, quiet enough not to shatter the solemnity of night but loud enough to have woken at least one of them if they had been asleep. “Moomy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did we lock the door?” Remus whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had not. The knob turned with a quiet snick and the door began to creep open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius grabbed his wand and waved it over the both of their heads in a harsh, narrow vee. “<em>Mollescamore</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shuddered as the Love Calming Charm, colloquially known as the Cold Shower Spell, washed over him, starting at the base of his neck and trickling down to kill all lingering arousal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Beside him, Remus groaned in defeat, turning over to bury his face in a pillow and pulling the blanket all the way over his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harry entered the room on quiet feet, his duvet wrapped around his shoulders and trailing behind him like when he used to play dress up with their formal cloaks. He stopped at the foot of the bed. “It’s really cold, Dadfoot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We weren’t expecting a cold snap tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s really cold,” Harry repeated emphatically, expectantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius knew that this was the time when he really ought to have gotten out of bed to stoke the fire, but, as Harry said, it was <em>really</em>cold. He lifted his corner of the blanket in invitation. “It’ll be warmer if we all cuddle up together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And though Harry now considered himself too grown up to share the bed with his parents anymore unless he was recovering from a nightmare, just a couple years away from Hogwarts, he accepted the invitation without a second’s hesitation. Immediately, he dropped his duvet and crawled over Sirius — briefly kneeing him in the gut — to settle down in the middle of the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus, without lifting his head, shuffled closer and threw an arm over the both of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sirius flicked his wand one last time at the abandoned duvet to layer it on top of their blanket, stuck his wand back under his pillow, and quickly joined his family in slumber.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rebloggable on <a href="https://goodboylupin.tumblr.com/post/638052422073434112/on-a-cold-autumns-night">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>